Akumu
Have you ever have the feeling of something watching you? Well I have, it all started when I visited Japan for a vacation a month ago, and I had this feeling while I was there. After I returned from Japan I noticed that feeling was still there, I tried to take my mind off it, but it just won't fade. Every now and then I would catch a figure in the corner of my eye staring at me. Every time that I faced where the figure stood it vanished. After a week of this I started becoming paranoid, uneasy about everything. I've lost sleep, because of this thing. Every time that I look in a mirror I can see the figure standing behind me, staring at me, waiting for the right time to attack. I can't forget the figure's features, it had a blank bluish-white face, long black hair, and two black pits where the eyes should be. It wore a black hoodie with jeans and black boots. The other night I had another encounter with that thing. It was in the middle of the night when I awoke from my sleep, and that's when I saw it staring at me, watching me as I slept. I was horrified, but tried to remain silent, as I didn't know what would happen next. The figure whispered into my ear "I am the one who you fear, the one who watches, the one who lives in your soul. I'm the one who devours the souls of the unworthy. I am God's punisher, and you are next on my list, see you in hell!" the figure let out a demonic laugh and then faded. Later that morning, I was still uneasy about what that figure said to me. What did it meant when it said that I was next? Am I an unworthy person? This figure is starting to mess with my mind. I feel like every time that I see this fucking figure I go insane. It has been stalking me for the past month now, and I can't take it anymore! This has to end soon. Later that night I had a very disturbing nightmare of me waking up in a dirty basment bound to a work bench and gagged. The figure came into the room silently and picked up a rusty knife and started to cut into my stomach. Right when the figure started to pull out my intestines, I woke up from the nightmare. I saw the figure standing in the dark hallway. A couple of days have passed, and I have been having nightmare, but they keep getting worse each day. A package came to my house today from a house down the street that I lived on, but something seemed off about it. On the package there was a note. The handwriting on the letter was not my neighbor's handwriting. The letter said "As I said before, I punish the souls of the unworthiest of people and you are very unworthy to live. I am the enbodiment of fear itself. I know all of the sins that you have committed. I will continue to tourment you slowly until I think it's time to kill you off. You can call me, Akumu" Also in the package was a bloodied severed hand with slits on the fingers. I was disgusted at the sight of the hand, but I also wondered what was Akumu's reason behind the hand. The nightmares that I've been having are getting too much now, I know Akumu is enjoying watching me suffer like this. It has been another month has passed since it all began, I'm waiting for Akumu to make his move. I keep seeing Akumu in the corner of my eye, each time when I do, I get this very strange feeling of uneasyness that would last for about an hour at a time. I've had another encounter with Akumu again, but this time I spoke back. I said to Akumu "What are you? Human? or something else?" Akumu responds "I'm a demon sent by Lucifer to tourture those who do not serve him. Prepare to die soon." then he vanished into the darkness. Two months have passed and I think Akumu is finally going to make his move. It has been four months since Akumu started tourmenting me, I can't take it anymore. Now I'm sitting here writing this down for you guys to read. I feel someone's hand grab my throat. Could this finally be Akumu's turn to kill me? I feel something sharp cutting into my stomach... Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Original Story